The Next Generation: Year One
by Lulu.Layne
Summary: The full summary is on the first chapter (thing) but it's basically a story about the next generation at Hogwarts from the POV of Albus, Rose, James, Scorpius, and two OCs.
1. Summary

The Next Generation: Year One

 **Albus Potter** is starting his first year, he struggles to live up to his namesakes and father, as James has already proven himself to be anything but Harry, and everything James. He'a the "last hope". The thing is, he wants to teach everyone he isn't his father. He begins to learn more about himself as he is exposed to an entirely different world than the one he grew up in. He learns that he's more than just a "Potter".

 **James Potter** is starting his third year with a mission. Get to the top of his class. He may take after his uncles and grandfather, but that doesn't mean he isn't smart. The only problem, his damn cousin, Molly, keeps beating him at everything. So he enlists the help of fourth year Anthony Kumar, to tutor him. He ends up learning a few things about himself as well.

 **Rose Weasley** 's never had much friends. She's always had family. She's always had Albus. But now, for the first time in eleven years, he's not here. He's been sorted into the sworn enemy of her house and the house her father swears only evil wizards are made. She learns to navigate the world without her rock and begins to see her life more than just black-and-white.

 **Scorpius Malfoy** grew up scared. He grew up inside, for going outside was dangerous for the child of a former traitor. He never knew why people hated his family, why parents used to steer their children away from him when his family was walking in the streets. He learns what "Malfoy" means to the magical world and he longs to show everyone he's more than just a "Malfoy".

 **Ateria Salas** is a metamorphmagus. She's also half veela. She knows she's attractive, she walks around like she owns the place. Hell, she might own the place, she's wealthy and comes from a powerful family from Spain. She seems to lead the perfect life. On the outside at least. She never knew her mother and her father isn't around except for maybe a few days a month. She doesn't trust anyone and struggles to accept that people care for her. She learns that there are people out there who truly love her, but can she love them back?

 **Flynn Ueno** is living his dream. He's going to Hogwarts and gets to go to escape his world. A world where he doesn't have anyone. He's always in the shadow of his brother and his parents never caring for any of his accomplishments unless they were of magic, which he didn't show much promise in. He finally finds a place where he fits in and thrives, but he still seeks the validation of his parents.


	2. ALBUS

**ALBUS**

The compartment seat was hard and I kept fidgeting, trying to find a comfortable position. Rose was sitting across from me, a book spread open in front of her. I looked at the title, "A History of Magic Updated" and groaned. She looked over the top at me, one of her eyebrows raised accusingly. I looked at her defiantly and raised my eyebrows as well. She sighed, a sigh that portrayed annoyance and one that I knew very well. She closed the book after placing a bookmark on her page and set it down next to her.

"What Al?" She said, her naturally older sounding voice making me feel like a child being reprimanded. Her voice had always sounded too old for her, like she was an adult stuck in a child's body. It made other people feel like she was speaking down to them, but I grew up with it, and I knew better than to think Rose thought herself better than anyone.

"Why are you reading that book?" I said, "You know every word back to front. Aunt Hermione used to read it to us as bedtime stories. Hell, the last parts of it are the stories our parents tell us at dinner." I couldn't help but chuckle as I said it. Rose glared at me, but she knew I was right. She probably knew the book better than any of the people at our school.

"I LIKE to read it Al, it reminds me of home." She responds. I role my eyes, but I can get where she's coming from. Home and family is all she's ever known- all WE'VE ever known. Sure, we went to a muggle elementary school (her mother insisted and I wasn't about to let Rose go off on her own), but even there she really only had me and one other friend, Mallory (I was friends with anyone who would talk to me, but Mallory didn't talk to me, so we weren't really friends), who she'd never be able to talk to about our world. Rose would never be able to share her love of quidditch with the girl or show her the new broom her father got her at Christmas. She'd never be able to trade chocolate frog cards and groan over getting another one with her mother or father's face on it. Mallory would never be part of our world, so Rose had me. And I had Rose. And that's how it'll be until we aren't here anymore. Even if we do happen to be sorted into different houses. A chill spreads through me at the idea. Because if we weren't in the same house then that meant I wasn't in Gryffindor.

Rose is without a doubt one hundred percent Gryffindor. She may be shy, but she's got everything else a Gryffindor needs. She's a perfect mixture of her father and mother. She has darker skin and looks more like her mom, but has the height and ginger hair of her father. She also has her father's personality, but the brains of her mother. She's a Gryffindor, and no one could ever say otherwise.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to read it once school starts." I say as she's reaching for the book once again. I quickly lean over and snatch it away from her. I open the door to my ferret, Darren's, cage and plop it in. Darren complains with a little squeak but quickly goes back to sleeping. Rose's blue eyes were icy as she glared at me. I know she'd never grab it out of Darren's cage. She's terrified of Darren, she's terrified of any and all animals. It's a major difference of ours. I though animals were fascinating and if I ever saw one it took a lot of will power to not go over and try to play with it.

"You're an ass, you know that right?" She growled at me as she crossed her arms.

"I'll give it back to you when we're in the common room," I sighed, but then added, "If we're in the same house." Rose shook her head and gave me her "older sister" glare that she uses on Hugo.

"You're not Slytherin, Al. You're not evil." She responded point blank. "And you can't be Hufflepuff, you're just not. Not Ravenclaw, you're much too dumb for that."

"Hey!" I huff, "I know I'm not James, but I can get plenty of good grades." She smirks at me and gives me a look that is just screaming, 'Sure, if you want to believe that." I cross my arms and pout, but I know she's right. I'm not a star student, school just doesn't come to me. But this is a magic school and magic is everything I am. I'm a wizard after all. I look over at Darren and can't help but wonder how he's going to feel in our new home. I don't think he'd do well being underwater.

"Rose…" I ask quietly, fear lacing my voice. "What if I am sorted into Slytherin? My dad told me that I could influence the hat by telling it that I wasn't Slytherin… but what if I am? What if it looks deep into me and can see nothing BUT Slytherin? What if it sees me becoming… ev-"

"YOU'RE NOT EVIL ALBUS!" She shouts. I whip my head up to look at her, she never yelled. "Sorry. You just need to stop thinking about it. If the hat sees that it's the only thing on your damn mind then of course it's going to sort you there. Whether or not you belong there. Plus, you're a Potter-Weasley. There's no way you're going to be sorted there."

"What about Dom?" I ask. "She's a Weasley and was sorted to Slytherin." I opened my hands, but I didn't know why I was trying to defend the Slytherins. I didn't want to be in Slytherin.

"She was a fluke, Albus." Rose said, her voice defensive. "She never wanted to be a Weasley, she never fit in with us, always talking in French around us. She didn't want to be one of us, so she isn't o-"

"Shut up, Rose." I said. Domonique was my favorite cousin other than Rose. "It's not that she didn't want to be one of us, it's that you guys didn't want her to be one of us. She's always gone out of her way to try to be nice to everyone and how does our family repay her? By saying she's not one of us. There's a reason why she only likes me and Lucy." I end my thought with a huff and cross my arms, looking straight into her eyes.

The tension between was was pulled tight and it was making us both uncomfortable. We didn't normally get into fights, but we were both too stubborn to apologize. We were staring each other down, her blue eyes icy and my green ones fiery. I wasn't sure what to do now, usually by now one of the adults had pulled us apart so we could cool down. She must have been thinking the same thing because she stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and said, "You're not Slytherin, Albus. And stop trying to convince yourself you are."

She left before I could argue I wasn't.

I had been seething in my compartment for about half an hour when Domonique came in and plopped down next to me, her arm swinging over my shoulders. She pulled me into a hug and rested her chin on top of my head. I didn't complain, because Domonique always gave the best hugs, but I was confused as hell.

"Dom… you okay?" I ask as she slowly lets go of me. I look at her, her eyes seem sad.

"So, you're worried you're Slytherin?" She asks, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"No… yes… I.. I don't know. I mean, I don't think there's anything wrong with you it's just the hou-"

"You mean MY house, Al?" She gives me her big sister look and I instantly feel smaller than I already am. I'm only 5'2, one of the shortest people in my family. I'm the same height as Rose and Lily (yes, my little sister is my height), but I'm taller than everyone younger than me (only by a little bit). Everyone else is taller than me. Domonique is 5'10, and she loves to tease me about it.

I try to respond to her, but nothing comes out of my mouth. She sighs and slides off the seat to kneel in front of me. I feel like I'm back at the train station with my dad.

"Listen, I'm Slytherin Al. I'm going into my fifth year and I couldn't ask for a better house. People assume that just because we're ambitious we'll step on whomever to get to where we want. We get to where we want by helping each other get there. There are a few bad apples, I'll give you that, but every house has those. Once you're a Slytherin, you've got a family. We just get a bad rap because we happen to spit out some bad bad wizards. But want to know who else we spit out? Merlin, the greatest wizard ever pretty much. So, disregard whatever stigma our parents have told you, because remember, they haven't been there in few years."

She let go of my hands and stood up. She straightened out her blonde ponytail and started to leave. "Al, remember, it's okay to be who you are." she said, and with a smirk added. "And if you need me, I'll be a few compartments down with Noelle."

I made a gagging motion and she burst out laughing. "I don't want to be alone in a compartment with you and your girlfriend, Dom!" I shouted as she left. Darren squeaked in annoyance as I woke him up and started demanding that I take him out.

I opened the door to his cage and grabbed him. I paced him on my shoulders and let him find a comfortable spot as I contemplated Domonique's words.

I rode the rest of the way to the school in silence and alone, "It's okay to be who you are." echoing in my head.


End file.
